Running To Escape
by heros with hoods
Summary: Running is all she can do. In a world where she is stuck being chased and seeked out for revenge. But what she doesn't know is that she has a more important matter to deal with. How someone is chasing her not because he stuck in a miserable place, but wants her for her body and soul.


**I thought about making a short one-shot story this time. Leave a review of what you guys think of this, and if I should make more short stories.**

* * *

She is running.

This can't be the end. This shouldn't be happening. This place, and this time,, it shall not be the location of her demise.

She continues to run, to get as far away as she can from the hundreds of, previously her comrades in peril, foes chasing her down the decaying, destroyed halls. Those once beautiful, crowded with students and classroom entrances halls. How long has it been since this building was last used as an education center for those entering or still in high school. This once lavishing building, with it's many windows. It's very large courtyard with tall rocks to climb in our spare or free periods. How much she wished to go back to those simple days.

"Have to keep going," she huffed. "I have to find an escape route out of this situation." Scuttling pass the classrooms, dodging and jumping pass the objects scattered on the ground. Reaching the dining hall at last, but coming to a sudden halt. The once wonderful looking, ballroom-sized dining hall. With it's large windows on the side, looking out towards the courtyard, and the kitchen on the other.

However, standing in her way was another large group of enemies. Standing there as if they have been waiting for her to arrive.

"Well look who it is," spoke a rather tall young man. Handsome? Not very much. Strongly built? Definitely. Seventeen or eighteen, maybe? Magician or inventor to aid the magician? He was the latter. Noticing the badge on his left shoulder meant he was the leader of the group he was assigned to. A click of the tongue arose at the sight of it.

"Seems like there is nowhere left for you to run to. You do realize that you are the reason we are saddled here to begin with, right? We have been cut off from the rest of the world with no way to contact anyone we ever knew." A chuckle and a sigh came from him as he pulled out his weapon. A weapon that was simply just a pipe that has been sharpened to a point at one end and a makeshift handle added to hold with.

 _Don't think that will kill me you brat. I'm a lot stronger than you think and I won't let you touch me with that weak looking weapon._

"Say, why don't we just make you pay the price for what you have forsaken us to, eh?"

She had begun to take steps back as he does. They were preparing an attack that she had no time to think of what it was. However, it wasn't a good idea for her to be taking steps back. The sound of the ones chasing her before were finally catching up, making her have nowhere to run to. Or so she thought. with both sides closing in on her, she had only one option to take if she wanted to avoid certain death. She had to jump through the window and land onto the rocks outside.

She took one long deep breath and turned to the windows. The two large crowds chasing right after her to get her before she could reach the windows but with a loud crash, she made it through and with one of them being a finger-tip length of grabbing her.

"Dammit," one of them had groan. "Missed her."

"Clean up the glass," the leader shouted. "We'll make use of those pieces later. Quickly cover up the window she broke through before the dark ones hear and come through there."

Everyone got to work with the shattered window. Patching and covering it up, but only one of them didn't follow the orders that were given. This tall, handsome magician young man just stood there. He didn't even bother when people were passing by him or when they were asking him to help out. No, he took position next to the window she had broken through. Watching as she jumped down from the rocks and through the courtyard. His eyes following her until she disappeared from sight. He was still settled in that spot long after she was gone, long after the mess was cleaned up.

 _Where are you running to when I'm right here. I've been right here and you didn't even notice me. But don't worry love, we'll find each other again soon. Just wait and see my love, just wait and see..._


End file.
